Meadow's Song
by The Thief - Rikku
Summary: sometimes the hardest thing to find is yourself...R&R please!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Threads of Fate. I just had a dream, and this whole plot line came to me.

**CHAPTER ONE: Makiba**

"Maki! Wait!"

I turned around and grinned at Annette as she ran toward me. Once at my side she stopped to catch her breath.

"What's up Annette? You look like you just saw a saber tiger," I giggled a little at Annette's facial expression.

"Klaus wants to see you. It's an emergency." Annette scrunched up her nose. "Is it about that thing you're not allowed to talk about?"

I flipped Annette's skirt a little. She returned the affection by pulling on my collar. Then we just ripped at each other's uniforms.

"Maki, Annette."

We whipped around to see Klaus frowning at us. Despite his attempt to look angry, we new he was not really mad.

"Sorry Klaus," I chimed. "I was seriously two seconds away from heading to your shop."

"I don't want to buy you another set of school uniforms," Klaus scolded.

"I said sorry!" I protested. "And I'm coming. Bye Annette!"

I waved at Annette and followed Klaus to his shop. Once we made it into his office and shut the door, Klaus spoke.

"Makiba," Klaus began.

"Come on," I stuck out my tongue. "You never call me by my full name, unless something's wrong. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Klaus sat down. "I just received information regarding your origin."

My hand instinctively flew up to my hat-covered forehead. I locked eyes with the only man I told my secret to.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to tell anyone about it," I said roughly.

"I told no one; I just looked into it, that's all."

I sat down and rested my head in my hands. A thousand different thoughts stretched my mind.

"Makiba; do you want to know what I found out?"

I looked up at Klaus, my eyes heavy with anticipation of what to come.

"Tell me everything."

Klaus nodded. "Let me find a good place to start."

Lost in thought, Klaus leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. I leaned forward and cleared my throat.

"Let's see," Klaus began. "Hundreds of years ago, Aeons ruled as the most influential magicians. One Aeon in particular was extremely powerful, and greedy. His name was Valen. He created the dolls that would resurrect him after his death. These dolls are powered by pieces of his greatest creation, the Dewprism."

"But what does that have to do with me? I'm not a doll of Valen," I insisted. "I know of the Dewprism, and that's not what my gem looks like."

"I know, settle down," Klaus said. "I'm getting to your part. You see, up until recently I didn't know that Valen had a wife, who was also an Aeon."

Klause picked up a small, leather bound book from his desk. The front was covered in golden symbols I could not read.

"This is the diary of Keiku, Valen's wife. In it she writes about three things that should interest you. One, her marriage to Valen; two, her creation of the Desert Stone; three, the creation of her dolls. Hers are much like Valen's, but with two major differences: hers are female, and the stone on their forehead is red, like her relic."

I pulled my hat off and touched the blood red gem on my forehead. Reality hit me and I knew my true purpose: I was a tool, just like Valen's dolls. I stood up and brushed my silver hair over my shoulder.

"Maki, wait. I know someone you can talk to."

"There's another one of Keiku's dolls nearby?" my voice dripped with sarcasism.

"No, not of Keiku. Of Valen." Klaus grinned. "He came to Carona a few years back, not knowing his origins. Eventually he found out from Fancy Mel, which is where I got Keiku's diary."

Klaus tossed me the diary. I caught it and took a closer look at the book.

"What does the cover say?"

"That's what I've been trying to decipher. I'm an expert in ancient and lost languages, but I don't know a single symbol on that cover."

I ran my fingers over the golden language. My eyes drifted over to Klaus.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Who?" Klaus grinned.

"The doll," I sighed. "The doll of Valen."

"Rue. An I already sent for him. He'll be here tomorrow." Klaus picked up my hat and placed it back on my head. "Until then, you should study your history."


End file.
